DESCRIPTION: (Taken from the applicant's abstract) The purpose of the training program in dermatology is to provide advanced training in basic science research as it relates to the study of the skin. The program is directed towards the training of physician-scientists for academic careers, but will also include Ph.D.'s committed to dermatology and to the study of skin-related problems. The training faculty group have particular expertise in the study of: 1 ) morphologic and biochemical assessment of cutaneous development and repair; 2) keratinocyte-specific proteins and function, 3 ) extracellular matrix metabolism and, 4) structural proteins of the extracellular matrix including elastin, proteoglycans, and collagens. The areas under investigation in these laboratories utilize a variety of approaches involving cell biology, enzymology, protein chemistry, modern molecular biology, gene transfection, immunology, and cell culture. Specialized training in areas not offered by our the staff will be open to the trainees through the close association with the faculty of other departments in the medical school e.g., Dr. Peter Byers, Professor, Dept. of Pathology, Dr. William Carter, Professor, Dept. of Pathobiology and Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center (FHCRC), Karen Stephens, Research Associate Professor, Dept. of Medicine, Division of Medical Genetics, Dr. Curtis Omiecinski, Professor, Dept. of Environmental Health, Dr. Buddy Ratner, Professor Dept. of Chemical Engineering, Dr. Nicole Gibran, Associate Professor, Dept. of Surgery and Dr. Mark Bothwell, Professor, Dept. of Physiology and Biophysics. There are research seminars presented by the division as well as seminars offered in a number of associated basic science departments including Biological Structure. The dermatology training grant program is intended to train individuals with a strong commitment to pursue a full-time academic research career. Continued support is requested for 3 postdoctoral trainees who have received the degree of either M.D. or Ph.D. Candidates are selected from the clinical training program and/or from outside applicants applying directly to the research program. The training program has developed a program for expanding the pool of qualified minority applicants as well as recruiting and retaining those applicants. Likewise, a program is in place for teaching research integrity.